goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Warren Cook Gets Grounded for Quintality
Warren Cook gets Grounded for Quintality is a video of MrEmperorCJ's Warren Cook gets Grounded for Quintality Transcript * Warren laughs and said * Warren: Yes! I finally made the Opening to Teacher's Pet from 1970. Real, not fake. 'sees his dad' Oh fuck! * Alan: Did I hear you made another fake VHS opening? * Warren: Yes! * Alan: What did you make? * Warren: The Opening to Teacher's Pet from 1970. Real, not fake * Alan: Let me take a closer look * Alan looks at the computer and sees the fake VHS opening, shocked * Alan: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Warren Cook! The opening is fake! I fucking strictly told you not to make any more fake VHS openings ever again! But you didn't listen. That's it! You're grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for Quintality! I'm closing your account! * Warren: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! * Alan: That takes care of that! Now go to bed! * Alan: Don't even think about giving me that look. * Warren gives his dad a middle finger * Alan: If you give me the middle finger, I will kick your ass. * Warren still gives dad the middle finger * Alan: Warren Cook! How dare you give me the middle finger? That's it! I'm kicking your ass * Alan beats up Warren * Alan: Now I'm calling MrEmperorCJ right now! * Later * Alan: Warren, you have a recent visitors who wanted to see you. * MrEmperorCJ (me): I'm MrEmperorCJ. I saw a new fake VHS opening made by you. * Karolina Dean: I'm Karolina Dean. I hate you, and you better block my boyfriend * Slippy V: I'm Slippy V. You suck and your fake VHS openings suck as well. * Sunset: I'm Sunset Shimmer * Twilight: And I'm Twilight Sparkle. You are worse than Phantom Virus, Rainbow Dash's ex boyfriend * Charles Green: I'm Charles Green known as the Angry Grandpa, I'm so fucking mad at you for making fake VHS openings you motherfucker! * I'm SpongeBob. Teacher's Pet is released in 2004, not 1970. * I'm Patrick. My best friend is right what ever he says. * I'm Mrs. Shaw. You are a bad bad bad boy and student of mine. * I'm Mr. Dyke. You are considered to be the bad student of mine. * And I'm Mr. Stevens! I'm so fucking mad at you for making fake VHS openings! * Mrs, Shaw: This will teach a strong lesson. You will be wearing nappies for the rest of your life. And I got something for you for rubbing my butt and tits. * Warren: It's nappies. And you better not put a fucking nappie on me when I'm too old for those! * Mrs. Shaw: Sorry Warren. * Mrs. Shaw puts a nappie on Warren * Mrs. Shaw: That what you get for rubbing my butt and tits! * Patrick: You will eat baby food and play with baby toys. Why? Cause you look like a big baby. * SpongeBob: This means no Disney movies, no Disney video games, no Disney toys and nothing made by Disney. * Sunset Shimmer: This also means no fast food of any kind, no ice cream, no soda and no chips. The only things you eat are raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grapenuts, dirty grass, poop and prunes. * Warren: I hate raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grapenuts, dirty grass, poop and prunes. * Sunset Shimmer: Too bad Warren. Those are the only things you will eat for the rest of your life! And you will watch shows are Adam 12, Magnum P I, Miami Vice, Third Rock from the Sun, South Park, Laverne and Shirley, Taxi, Sex Matter, Happy Days, The Six Million Dollar Man, Bionic Woman, Sex in the City, Simpsons, Family Guy, Baretta, Sarge and other shows not made by Disney! * Charles Green: And baby shows not made by Disney like Dinosaur Train, Dragon Tales, VeggieTales, Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Harold and the Purple Crayon, Scooby Doo Where are You, Caillou, Bubble Guppies, Boobah, The New Scooby Movies, Top Wing, The Scooby Doo Show, Lego Friends and other baby shows not made by Disney! * Twilight Sparkle: And video games not made by Disney like Persona, God of War, King of Fighters, Pokken Tournament, Tekken, Soul Calibur, Nier, Dragon Ball Origins, Saints Row and other video games not made by Disney. * Slippy V: And music not made by Disney like Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trololo Man, Scatman's World, John Denver, Kesha, Josie and the Pussycats and other music not made by Disney * Karolina Dean: I agree with everybody. * MrEmperorCJ: Me too. And I got you Scooby Doo DVDs, CDs and Video games. * Alan: That's right. Now start watching, playing and listening to Scooby Doo Video games, Scooby Doo Movies and Scooby Doo Music, or you'll be grounded for Hyper Externity! * Warren: Well looks like I''m forced to watch, listen and play those Scooby Doo movies, music and video games for the rest of my natural born life. Can my life get any worse than this? * Announcer Harry Shearer on sailboat bumper: Coming up Next, It's Scooby Doo Where are You, follow by Cartoon Cartoon Friday on Cartoon Network. Category:Warren Cook gets Grounded Series